Macquarie's Crater
Macquarie's Crater is a heavily irradiated wasteland a la the Glowing Sea found across the North of Sydney. It remains uninhabited in any major senses, though valuable Pre-War salvage often attracts scavengers. In 2287, the region is occupied only by the toughest of creatures and the occasional scavenger. History Prior to the War, Macquarie's Crater was home to the prestigious Macquarie University, the site of much military and civilian R&D. Numerous small workshops and large laboratories littered the sprawling grounds. During the riots that rocked the country before the War, US Marines were routed from deployment in the Gobi Desert Campaign to the region to protect US assets. These units were deployed around Macquarie University in the fall of 2076. Surprisingly to the Pre-War US government, the rioters did not begin to toe the line merely because 'Uncle Sam's Boys' showed up on the scene. In fact, the deployment of fully armoured US combat troops actually angered the disgruntled rioters, ultimately turning their anti-rationing and anti-conscription anger into anti-American anger. This wasn't a revelation; deployment of US troops in Hopeville and Ashton led to similar results. This anti-American anger led to significantly greater numbers of US troops being deployed to protect assets in the area, increasing from a platoon to a company to an entire regiment across Sydney in 2077. Heavy US presence combined with a large technological research lead to the plastering of the area with missiles during the War. In total, nearly 15 nukes - of various sizes - struck the area now known as Macquarie's Crater. This is nearly half the amount to hit the entire Greater Sydney Area. Worsening the fallout of these strikes, heavy metals, toxic chemicals, and experimental compounds were all released into the surrounding area, corrupting it further. Even ghouls failed to survive the toxic, corrosive area. The edges of the crater are littered with hopeful scavengers' bodies. Even with large doses of Rad-X and heavy radiation suits, the area proved too hazardous for any valuable loot to be found. However, as of the 2260s, the area's toxicity has decreased to levels just bearable to humans. This has opened up it's valuable Pre-War loot to the various organisations that litter Post-War NSW. Geographic Description Macquarie's Crater spreads across the northern reaches of Sydney, stretching from Frenchs Forest and Belrose in the East to Castle Hill and Glenhaven in the West. It's most northern point extends to Hornsby and Berowra and it's most southern is North Ryde. In total, it covers almost all of former Northern Sydney. While the radiation count around the edges may be low (little more than 2-3 rads per second), the lingering chemicals make the area truly corrosive. While many of these have settled to earth, any storms which pass through the area will likely stir them up, making the air hazardous even through heavy filtering. At the centre of the Crater, the former University Hospital, the radiation count can reach upwards of 200 rads per second, the highest found anywhere in the former Greater Sydney Region. This large area is occupied primarily by former reserves and urban sprawl. Shattered, sunken and flattened suburbia occupy much of Macquarie's Crater. Around the former university, some of the sturdy buildings still stand. Besides these buildings and the occasional copse of dead trees, the crater is little more than a gently sloping divot into the earth. Hazards The greatest hazard found in Macquarie's Crater is the high radiation levels. From Belrose to Ryde, the Geiger counter hardly dips below 10 rads per second. In bodies of water, the radiation level will double or triple. Dips and hollows hold great amounts of radioactive dust just waiting to be swept up. Only specialist equipment allows an individual to make any headway in such a radioactive and dangerous environment. Due to the high levels of radiation, nothing grows here and no water is drinkable. Any expeditions into the are must bring with them all their rations. No resupply exists for scavengers. Category:New South Wales Category:Region Category:Places